Dreaming
by guiltshow
Summary: A oneshot on how Hikaru feels about Haruhi. Its simple and sweet. A good read for HikaruxHaruhi fans. R&R Some swearing.


Dreaming

_By:Guiltshow_

**Disclaimer**:No matter how many letters I send, I cannot get any custody of OHSHC. ;;-;;

* * *

The abundant sunshine was boring down at Ouran High School. It was time to take a break, so the Host Club was allowed to close for one day. It was such a beautiful day, and the odd group had decided to partake in the environment that had been artificially created by the school board.

Lillies produced a sweet aroma, leaving many people to just doze off. Haruhi was determined to study and was hard at work; it was rare that she had actual school time to finish the required work. She ignored anyone that went by, but some how the artificial breeze had calmed her into a nap. The breeze felt as nice as sun that peeked through the flourish canopy.

Her thoughts were scattered, and the one person who was gazing noticed something particularly odd. He got up and walked over to the table, sitting across from her. No one was awake to notice his departure. His warm eyes looked at his friend, slightly uncomfortable at the fact that she was crying silently.

_'I miss you, mother in heaven. I miss your smile, you hard determination. Mother...come back to me.' _Haruhi mumbled through her heavy sleep.

The observer did not want to interrupt her dream. Although her eyes had tears falling from them, there was a small smile on her face as she whispered an _'I love you.' _to no one in the real world.

He sat there, contemplating his next move. He could simply wake her up, or he continue to watch her.

This definitely wasn't what he was use to. He was use to people confusing him with his brother. He was use to people squealing overly his forbidden love with his only friend.

Only, that was no longer the case.

This girl, this girl who was only weak when she slept, was breaking their Great Wall of China. His brother and himself had simply been baffled.

Rarely did they see any emotion from her that was from her normal, nonchalant self.

Just this once, however, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to have her all to himself.

He wanted to be rewarded with her love for him. He wanted his dream to come to reality. He wanted her dream to become reality as well.

The only problem was, that damn cliche was wrong - Not all dreams come true.

He tried everything. He had wished on a shooting star, he had avoided black cats, heck he even bought a dead mammal's foot.

His brother constantly teased him, saying Haruhi was the answer to his prayers. Sometimes he would jokingly add that they weren't alone in the world, that he had found someone new. He refused this proclamation.

_'Brother, all I need is you.'_

_  
'You say that, but we aren't alone. Its no longer us against the world.'_

This love, this unwelcome feeling made him sick. He wanted to throw up because he was changing so fast. He was actually trying to become better...so maybe he could reach up there and be actual competition.

Sure, he was well off, but Kyoya had brains and money. Haruhi wouldn't have to worry.

Mori-sempai, well, he actually saved her and was kind and knew how to treat a lady correctly. Haruhi wouldn't have to worry.

His lord was so in love that he would never do anything intentionally wrong to Haruhi. Haruhi wouldn't have to worry.

But here was Hikaru Hitachiin. What had he to offer? Money didn't count this time. He couldn't name any traits that were good unless it included Kaoru.

He was only there to make her laugh. To take away the pressures of class. To make her not be able to think and just enjoy life for a few moments. Thats what he was good for.

He recalled the many times he would sit on her desk and aimlessly start a conversation with her, just so she would stop looking so serious.

Every time she smiled or laughed, he knew it was a sign of accomplishment.

And sometimes he would grin like an idiot back, not caring if he looked stupid.

Kaoru would just look from afar, a small bitter-sweet smile forming his face.

If only Hikaru could have seen how happy he looked...but he will never leave me. He is too afraid.' Kaoru mused as Hikaru would always come back, tryng to hide his happiness.

Thats the way it worked. He was there to give her a few laughs.

He was a disposable as he was in love.

Shaking his head, he placed a hand on his classmate's head. He rubbed her head softly, trying to ignore the electric shocks being sent through his body.

Leaning down, he used his hand to wipe away excess water from her face. "Hey, Haruhi. I'm here for you." He whispered before he sat back down.

It took her moment before she got up from her nap. She blinked and rubbed those large eyes sleepily. "Hello, Hikaru. Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said I was here to help you study. Come on then, we can't let you slip behind in grades. I don't know how the sleeping idiot over there can take it if you left."

"I think you need more help than I do, Hikaru." She laughed lightly before resuming her book.

"I think so, too." Kaoru said, as he pulled up a chair to sit by them.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you sleeping along like that." Hikaru gasped at Kaoru.

"Its okay brother, we always have tonight!"

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru..."

"Ah! Kawaii Forbidden love." Random fan girls screamed as they passed by.

"You two are such idiots." Haruhi said, as she intently looked at her book.

"Ah, but we are your idiots!" They exclaimed in unison.

Hikaru couldn't help but blush at Kaoru who gave an 'all-knowing' look to his brother, suggesting with his eyes how true the statement was.

"Whatever, Kaoru. Whatever." He wouldn't admit it today, nor tomorrow. But maybe...in the near future Kaoru can finally see his big brother grow up.

Some dreams do come true.

* * *

AN-Cheeeeeesy. I know. But I had to write it. Because Hikaru is second place in my heart after Mori for pairings. 3

I hope you enjoyed.

check out my other fan fics?

And review if you can. You seriously do not know how happy and excited I am to read your reviews. Its sad.


End file.
